


THE CHAOS CHILD

by WelcomeToThePainTrain



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Everyone Needs A Hug, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, my ideas need to stop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToThePainTrain/pseuds/WelcomeToThePainTrain





	THE CHAOS CHILD

**“Do you have the child's location?”** A man known only as ‘The Superior’ walked in the room where The Winter Soldier was being kept. 

“Yes,” came the doctor's quick reply. 

“Then we get her tonight,” the Superior announced. “The newborn Hale child will be a new asset.”

The doctor bent his head. “She will be difficult to keep under control, sir,” he warned, though he knew that the Superior would not be shaken. 

The Superior leveled his gaze at the decidedly smaller man. “Are you questioning my methods?” His voice was a dangerous rumble. 

The doctor felt a prick of fear. The Superior was not a man to cross. “N-No sir,” he stammered. “I j-just thought that you should know all the…the…” his voice faltered and trailed off as the Superior narrowed his eyes at him. “Sorry sir,” he murmured, looking down. 

Silence followed. The Superior let it stretch out until he felt the doctor was thoroughly terrified, then spoke. “I know very well the risks of this operation,” he said in a quieter voice. “But the rewards of it are too great to ignore. We will raise her to be an assassin, loyal to our cause. She will kill anyone we tell her to.”

“What… what about her siblings?” asked the doctor tentatively. 

The Superior snorted. “She will never even know she had parents,” he swore. 

The doctor gulped. “I mean, won’t they want her back?” 

The Superior shook his head. “They won’t ever know she exists unless she is slitting their throats.” 

“How can you be sure?” 

The Superior’s eyes flashed. “I can be very persuasive.” 

*-*-*

**The silent assassin prowled** into the nursery, searching for a specific child. Two newborn twins, identical except for their hair, lay in separate cribs. 

The woman, dressed in black, assessed each girl carefully. Then she reached into one of the cribs, making her selection. 

She injected a mild sedative into the baby to be sure that it would stay silent. Then she stalked out the door quietly, her prize cradled gently between her arms. 

In the dark room, a blonde-haired girl woke up, feeling as if something very special had just been taken from her. Her tiny face scrunched up as she tried to identify what was wrong so she could cry about it and make her parents come and fix it. 

She was still full and hadn’t wet her diaper, so that wasn’t it. She wasn’t cold either.

Then she realized: the presence that had been at her side since before she was born had vanished. Usually she could tell where her sister was, but now she was gone. 

Taking in a deep breath, the small baby released an extremely loud cry. 

The assassin, who had just made it out of the house, swore her under her breath and hurried away. 

In another bedroom, a four-year-old boy sat up, hearing his little sister crying. He slid off his bed and felt his way into the nursery. 

“Shh, shh,” he whispered. “You don’t need to cry.” Then he noticed the empty crib. “Blackie?” That was his nickname for the kidnapped child since his parents hadn’t gotten around to naming the twins yet. The girl’s hair was black, which was the root of his nickname. 

He glanced around the room, but his second little sister was gone. “MUMMY!” He shouted over the first little girl’s wailing. “DADDY! Blackie’s gone!” 

There was no response for a moment. Then came a sleepy, “What?” 

The four-year-old repeated himself in a shaky voice, and panic broke out. 

In a car speeding down a dark highway, snoozed a black-haired baby girl. Inside her heart, a special connection with her siblings weakened with each turn of the wheels. It weakened until it was almost nothing, but it didn’t break. 

It never broke; the stubborn midnight-black haired girl wouldn't let it. She would never let go of the relentless pull in her gut, no matter what her handlers said or did. 


End file.
